


Stolen Innocence

by TsukiSukari



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Not a Happy Story, Suicide Attempt, Violence, might turn into slash but not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiSukari/pseuds/TsukiSukari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan went missing while he was being taken away to a foster home after his father's death when he was twelve. Spencer Reid went missing during a chase between him and police when he was ten when the state learned about his mother's condition. They were both found four years later when a human trafficking ring was uncovered by the FBI. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek

Derek fought against the hands that pulled him away from his father's body, his screams echoed around the neighborhood. "NO! Let me GO! You can save him! Why aren't you SAVING HIM!?"

The hands turned into arms that were wrapped across his chest, dragging him back towards a vehicle. Derek had no clue if it was a police car or an ambulance, all he knew was that there was a pinch on his neck and everything went black.

Derek woke up to the sight of his mother and an officer having a heated conversation with each other.  
"You can't take him away! He just lost his father, he will need us more then he ever has before!"

The officer gave his mother a dark look, "I know he lost his father. The boy never should have been there in the first place. You aren't fit to take care of him. If you had kept an eye on him like you should have then none of this would have happened!"

His mother had tears streaming down her face, "Please….please don't take him away. Don't take my son away from me." Her voice was broken and soft.

Derek could feel his mother's pain from his spot on the hospital bed.  
The officer deflated, losing the fight that he had before. "I'm sorry Fran, but it is out of my hands. The state says you are unfit to be taking care of Derek. Once the doctors release him, social services are going to take him away to a foster home until you have been given the right to have him back."

Derek thought that now would be a good time to speak, "Mama?"

The distraught woman turned to look at her son. "What's wrong mama? Why have you been crying?"

"Oh baby. You are going to be going away for a while, that's all."

Derek tilted his head to the side confused. "Why? I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with you mama."

A sob broke out of Fran's mouth, "I know baby, but it won't be for long. You'll be safe and sound with me in no time."

"You promise?"

The officer spoke up this time. "We promise. As soon as the work for what happened is finished you will go home with your mother, alright?"  
Derek had a feeling that everything wasn't going to be alright but from the look of hope on his mother's face reassured him, just a little. "Alright….."

XxXxXxXx

Derek was released a few hours later. As soon as he was ready to go, he was swept away by a different officer and a social worker to the back of a patrol car. Derek watched his family cry and wave good bye through his own tears in the back seat of the car as it pulled away from the curb of the hospital sidewalk. They were an hour out of Chicago when a black SUV pulled out in front of the car causing all three of its passengers to lurch forward only to be restricted be their seat belts when the officer stomped on the breaks. Two men in mask, judging by the size of them, jumped out from the back of the SUV with shot guns in their hands. Both men raised their guns and took aim at the front of the car. With two well-aimed shots they killed the officer and social worker. One of the men walked around to the side of the car that Derek was sitting and Yanked the door open. The man pulled Derek out by an arm. Derek once again found himself fighting against arms pulling him away from another dead body. This time though there was no pinch on his neck but a butt of a gun to the side of his head.

Derek woke up on a dirty mattress in a dark room with a bump and bruise on his head across from a scared, skinny white boy with brown hair.


	2. Spencer Reid

The police cars and ambulance in front of his house sent off warning bells in ten year old Spencer's head. He ran to the house worried about his mother. Did she get hurt? Did one of the neighbors attack her? Did someone break into the house? He stopped at walkway that lead to the house. Two men in white scrubs walked out of the house flanking both sides of his mother as they dragged her out of the house and toward the ambulance. Diana caught sight of her son and began to scream. "Run Spencer! Get away! Don't let them get you! Don't let them take you away! Stay free Spencer! RUN!"

Spencer did the only thing he could, he ran. His bag hitting his legs as he ran dodging into alleys and yards, knowing that he could lose the people following him by getting to the strip.  
The boy tripped over a part of sidewalk, falling on his hands and knees. He let out a hiss of pain as gravel dug into his palms, making them bleed. Determined, Spencer pushed himself up, ignoring the pain, and continued running. The neon lights of the strip blinded him as he burst out of an ally way. A honk of a passing car was the only thing tht told him how close to the street he was. Spencer took a few steps back so he was leaning against one of the buildings behind him. He was standing across the street from the Frontier. He silently cursed himself for going too far down. He began to run again, going past the Harrah's and Mirage. A large black van pulled out from one of the service allies for one of the hotels. Spencer barely had time to stop before the van could hit him. The side door of the van opened up and a woman reached out to grab him. 

Spencer jumped backwards away from her outreached hands, only to bump into a solid mass behind him. The woman reached over and cover his mouth with a white cloth. The last thing Spencer remembered was the smell of chloroform before falling into darkness.

XxXxX  
Spencer woke up in a dark room alone on a dirty mattress. He had no idea where he was, but he knew that he was no longer in Las Vegas. He sat their in the quite room by himself for quite a few hours until the door opened again and two large men came in dragging another boy into the room. They dropped him on the other mattress in the room. Not long after the two men left, the boy opened his eyes and looked right at him.


End file.
